my commander
by Thornshadow
Summary: pain is a state of mind but love hurts the heart and that kind of pain is unbearable


**Jedichic0105: Hey I know I know another song fic but I thought of this song and I had to write well here it is I do not own anything the song or the characters.**

**Replay by Iyaz**

" I didn't mean to do it." Rex cried softly on the sand planet out of now where Rex saw a figure step out of a near by hut " Sir are you okay." He asked holding out his hand for him to take. Rex looked at him and took his hand and walked back to the hut. " Luke there you are." cried a women throwing a towel down and looked at the sand covered boy she looked at Rex " Who are you?" she asked "You wouldn't want to know." Rex told them they looked at him " Alright I am a solider from the clone wars." Luke's eyes grew wide " Really my dad fought in the clone wars." He said " Wow that nice." Rex said looking at the boy " He was killed." Luke said " Oh that's sad." Rex said " I lost a loved one to the war too a jedi padawan named Ahsoka Tano." Luke looked at him" Aww I am sorry." Rex smiled " She was great adventurous and snippy there are many stories." " Tell the story tell the story." He chanted Rex smiled " This one is sad but it explains her deeply." And Rex began his tale and he could hear Ahsoka's voice telling the story with him

**Refrain: Shawtys like a melody in my head that I can't keep out got me singing like Na na na na everyday like my i-pod's stuck on Replay Replay-ay-ay-ay {X2}**

I walked through the halls of the Jedi temple with my blaster in my hand I opened the door and walked in "Rex!" cried Ahsoka throwing her arms around me. I planted a kiss on her lips, we have been secretly dating for two years now and she had been the only reason to keep me fighting.

**Remember the first time we met you was with the mall with yo friends I was scared to approach ya but then but then you came closer hoping you would give me a chance.**

I remember how afraid I was when we first met it wasn't under the most peaceful circumstances but the way he looked down at me made me feel special inside and when we were infected with the Blue Shadow virus the way he caught me he was helping his brother on the other side of the room and when he saw me sway he ran over and caught me just in time and how he silently kissed my forehead when I awoke I smiled at him. I believe it was love at first sight but there is a weird feeling in my gut whenever we kiss.

**Who would I ever knew that we would be more then friends we're worldwide breaking all the rules. She like a song a song played again and again.**

I gently stroked Ahsoka back lekku. After a few moments Ahsoka pushed my face away "What's that matter 'Soka?" I asked pulling my hand back picking up the gun and putting it in its holster. "I need to go." She said taking her hand off of my face, I quickly grabbed it and kissed it. "Rex I need to go." She said slipping her hand out of mine "Come on Ahsoka why?" I asked picking up my helmet from the cot.

**That girl, like something off a poster, that girl is a dime they say. That girl is the gun to my holster she's running through my mind all day-ay**

" I just have a feeling that I need to go." I told Rex opening the door " I am coming." Rex told me I shook my head trying to hide a smile but inside I feel weird like if I knew what was going to happen.. if I only knew.

**Refrain: {X2}, See you been all around the globe not once did you leave my mind, we talk on da phone from night till the morn. Girl you really changed my life doing things I never do, I'm in the kitchen cooking things she we're worldwide breaking all the rules. Someday I wanna make you my wife. That girl, like something off a poster, that girl is a dime they say. That girl is the gun to my holster she's running through my mind all day-ay .**

" Where is it that we are going anyway Commander?" I asked when my brothers walked past " To the council room Captain." Ahsoka replied keeping her head forward. I heard my comlink beep I picked up to see who was there and there stood the chancellor " Execute order 66." I didn't want to say but like a robot I said " Yes sir."

**Refrain {X2} I can be your melody but girl I can write you a symphony the one who could fill your fantasies so come on baby girl let's sing with me** **I can be your melody but girl I can write you a symphony the one who could fill your fantasies so come on baby girl let's sing with me ay na na na na na na na na na na na na na Shawty got me sing na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Now she got me singing. **

" Rex what's wrong." I asked. I gasped when ten clones surrounded me with their blasters raised " What is the problem troopers?" I asked " I am really sorry commander but orders are orders." Scorch said " Rex?" I said half pleadingly and half full of anger. " Ahsoka I am sorry. He paused for a moment the continued " Scorch you and your men leave I will take care of her." Scorch nodded and left '" Rex …" I said but before I could finish he kissed me I felt his hand let go of his blaster I heard it clank on the floor I heard footsteps and blaster shot. Pain endured my body as I slumped to the floor and Rex caught me and gently placed my head on the ground he placed a necklace in my hands and left as tears rolled of his cheeks. The girl who wanted to end slavery who promised to fight in a podrace when the war was over who wanted to kill Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress. When he saw his crew they all looked hurt of what they did they were made to follow orders and couldn't disobey he had killed their commander no he had killed his commander.

**Shawtys like a melody in my head that I can't keep out got me singing like Na na na na everyday like my i-pod's stuck on Replay Replay-ay-ay-ay {X2}**

The next morning Luke walked outside and saw Rex laying on the floor with a blaster bolt in his chest for he could not live with out her.

~ ~ * ~ ~~

Luke looked into the flames as his father burned he saw five figures appear Yoda, Rex, Obi- Wan, Anakin, and a young togruta girl with Rex's arm around her " Hi Kid." Said Rex and everybody said hi except Anakin who just looked down " Master we forgive you, you don't have to feel ashamed." Said the girl " You guys do forgive me huh Ahsoka." He said looking at the girl " Of course we do." Said Obi-wan. Han came up to Luke with Leia around his arm " Luke who are you talking to?' asked Han and then he saw the ghosts " Is that the old geyser?" asked Han " Hello fool." Said Obi-wan Ahsoka giggled at their remarks " Han, Leia this Yoda, obi-wan, our dad, Rex and I don't know who you are?' said Luke " Kid this is the love of my life Ahsoka Tano my commander…" said Rex but was interrupted by Anakin " Hold it hold it Your in love with my padawan." He said and Ahsoka rolled her eyes and they dissappered.


End file.
